


化身孤岛的鲸4

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 双性





	化身孤岛的鲸4

王柳羿醒来的时候喻文波刚给他擦完最后一次药，消肿的药膏被厚涂在那处的感觉说不出的怪异，好在这药膏是真的好，吸收的快，喻文波半夜起来了两回，到了白天起床的时候那处的红肿多多少少已经消得差不多了，起码王柳羿走路的姿势看上去没什么问题，比起前一天傍晚被喻文波抱回来的时候要好上不少。  
旅途时间过半的早晨，王柳羿终于在餐厅早餐的营业时间内出现在了餐厅里。炒饭的味道有些寡淡，但是现烤的吐司和面包刷了黄油  
闻起来很香，喻文波端来的煎蛋里面加了很多料，几乎可以说是一个蛋饼了，王柳羿配了两杯柳橙汁才把喻文波端上桌的早餐给吃完。  
今天白天的行程是环岛游览，然后品尝当地的美食。王柳羿穿了一件柠檬黄的T恤，远远地看上去上一只大柠檬，白色的沙滩裤长度没有过膝，露出修长笔直的一双腿，也许在平时工作生活中王柳羿不太穿短裤，一双腿被捂得又白又嫩，喻文波开着两座的沙滩越野摩托，单手把握着方向，另外一只手有事没事就往王柳羿的腿上摸，大腿内侧被按红好一片。  
“这位工作人员你能不能认真开车？一车两命注意一点好不好？”  
“蓝哥你信我，这车我拿脚开都不会有问题。”  
这个岛屿不算小，植被相当茂盛，到处都是七八米高的椰子树，王柳羿抱着腿坐在座位上护着头，“这么多椰子会掉下来吗？”  
“怕的话后面有头盔你自己戴上。”  
“不要这样好蠢，怎么这里人这么少啊？”  
“本来白天的行程报名的人就不多，这里私人岛屿这个时间只接待了我们船的游客，你不是要拍照吗，这个地方来的人少，保证你拍出来不会和别人撞照片。”  
王柳羿找个角度把手机开了拍照模式，白天的光线很好，而且这里水清沙白的怎么照都好看，喻文波胳膊支在方向盘托着下巴看王柳羿半蹲着换了好几个扭曲的姿势拍了好些照片差点笑出声，耳朵相当灵光的小游客眯了眯眼睛，转头就对着颜值颇高还穿着一身船员制服的喻文波咔咔连按好几下快门。喻文波只愣了一秒不到，嘴角微微往上提露出一个邪笑，明明是使坏的样子但是莫名得像柴犬。  
王柳羿回到副驾驶盘腿坐着开始删删减减一些没对好焦或者过度曝光的照片，照片翻得太之前了，手机里还存了一大堆和喻文波各种亲密的照片和视频，画面艳丽又肉欲，王柳羿手指一顿赶紧翻了回去，喻文波倒是看得明白，用手掐了掐对方最近吃完睡睡完吃养得有些圆润的侧脸。  
“蓝哥我拍得好不好？”  
喻文波拿过手机往前滑了几页，昨天去看日落的时候，王柳羿被哄着拍了好几面的照片，喻文波最喜欢的还是这张，王柳羿将到未到半阖着双眼，眼神渴求又无助地望着自己，汗湿的侧脸沾了两瓣红艳的花瓣，喻文波肏得入迷随手拍的照片甚至有些糊，但是并没有影响照片中那个人满面春色的好看模样。  
王柳羿赶紧用手去捂把手机抢过来退出界面，拍了一下对方完全不老实的手，这一下挨得有点重，喻文波哎哟哎哟吸着气叫唤，“蓝哥你把我手打坏了一会儿就自己坐在档位上开吧。”  
“你个摩托哪来的档！”下一秒立刻反应过来的王柳羿踢掉拖鞋去踩喻文波的大腿，“我怀疑你搞黄色并且掌握了证据！”  
“证据在这呢，蓝哥你取证能不能精准一点？”  
喻文波握着对方纤细的脚踝放到自己裆上，性器没有勃起也是沉甸甸地蛰伏在布料下面，隔着两层单薄的阻碍一下一下蹭着王柳羿的脚心。  
“别弄了，好痒！”  
“蓝哥哪里痒了？”  
知道对方意有所指，王柳羿蜷着脚趾轻轻重重地在那处踩了几脚就明显感觉到裤子包裹着的位置传来明显的硬度。他跨过中间的隔断坐到了喻文波的胯上居高临下地用眼睛去描摹这个年纪轻轻缺格外好看些的男人。  
“蓝哥？”  
是真的喜欢，也是真的好看。  
王柳羿双手捧着喻文波那张帅脸用力地蹂躏了一下，这张脸被手挤成奇怪的形状也能勉强看出一点英俊的味道，嘴唇被挤得嘟起，王柳羿低头去啄这个角度亲起来有些滑稽的唇瓣。喻文波仰着头被恋人揉了一会儿终于想起反击，一手从空荡的裤腿摸上去隔着内裤去捏对方柔软的臀肉。  
那处不断磨蹭着，一开始就算没反应现在也给蹭硬了，那温度几乎要透过单薄的布料烫进王柳羿的身体里。  
前一天刚交代完初吻的两个人现在对于这样亲昵的行为仿佛已经有了千百次熟练的练习，怎么样最撩拨，怎么样最舒服，两个人闭着眼睛亲了一会儿就来了感觉。  
“小宝，还痛不痛？”  
“痛……还是不痛啊……”  
也许还残留着一点点过渡使用的疲惫感，但是此刻酥麻的痒意抑制不住地漫出，如果会痛的话，可以以痛止痛吗？  
“给老公检查一下好不好？”  
喻文波就着这个艰难的姿势违章驾驶把车停到树荫下后就托着人家的屁股直接抱着下了车走到车前盖上，两件防晒服被叠了叠垫到了车盖上。喻文波脱王柳羿裤子的动作熟练得仿佛进行过千百次似的，沙滩裤本就宽大，松了系带后直筒筒地掉下来堆在王柳羿的脚腕上。沙滩摩托不比吉普，车身较低，王柳羿被抱着腰放到了在了车盖上。  
内裤边被勾起弹了一下发出啪的一声打在单薄的胯骨上，喻文波上前托着人家的后背让王柳羿不用撑着这么使劲，一边低头去吻他探出唇瓣的舌尖。小游客在恋人靠近的一瞬间反省性地用腿盘上喻文波的后腰，双脚交叠着，脚后跟无意识地去磨喻文波的腰眼。之前早就做出感觉来的喻文波知道对方这是来感觉了，一边吻他一边从内裤侧面摸进去用手指勾了勾柔软湿润的花瓣。  
花穴被之前这么狠狠地做了一晚就不像未经人事时那样羞涩了，喻文波只是用指尖在穴儿内揉了几下就明显觉得王柳羿连坐都坐不住了，知道人敏感，这里也的确不是做爱的好地方，喻文波捏了捏柔软粉嫩的阴蒂，王柳羿爽得腿根都抽了几下，但是被充分喂饱过的身体当然不会满足于仅仅只是这样的亲昵。王柳羿不知道在渴求些什么，不知道喻文波给他什么才能止住这酥麻的痒意，身体被唤醒实在太过容易了，他无意识地摆着腰把自己的敏感点往对方身上贴。喻文波抱着人提了下直接把内裤也给脱了下来，纯棉的布料被胡乱地塞进他制服的口袋中，喻文波半跪在王柳羿身前去吻那处热情又娇俏的地方，小珍珠被刺激得更硬了些，喻文波是做过功课的，知道王柳羿湿了是已经准备好了，一手拉下自己的裤链把早就勃起的性器释放出来，龟头处已经开始冒了些前列腺液，马眼上积了不少，喻文波撸下包皮用龟头去顶那颗害羞又大胆的珍珠。王柳羿哪受得了这个，溢出的体液又热又骚，喻文波尽数都蹭到了那半阖的贝蚌上，他喜欢这颗珍珠自然是千方百计对他好，握着阴茎在穴口沾了点淫水就慢慢挤进一个龟头。即使身体已经被肏出了记忆，吞吃这样尺寸的性器，期初总是有些胀痛的不适，但是这和被占有的满足感比起来根部不算什么。  
王柳羿攀着喻文波的胳膊小声地吸着气，被顶进来的瞬间喉咙里发出猫叫似的咕噜声，听着撒娇多过难受。一开始的抽插还来的算是温柔，喻文波轻吻着对方的侧脸和鬓角，看着他眯起眼睛神色迷离起来才开始大开大合地干了起来。小游客被撞得忍不住呻吟，明明只泄露出些许呢喃，喻文波就是觉得这个人怎么连浪叫都是又娇又嗲。  
沙滩摩托重量较轻，王柳羿被压在上面只觉得整个人都被喻文波顶得摇晃，与之前在海上两个人单独出来不同，这是在别人的私人岛屿，自己和刚刚确定心仪的对象竟然就真的这么忍不住，幕天席地地就做了起来。但是生理上的快感此刻大过一切，他沉浸在喻文波交付于他的爱意中失了神志。亲密恋人间的情欲总是来得浓郁又雷霆万钧，王柳羿绷着脚尖到达高潮的时候轰鸣的意识终于被远处传来的马达声拉回。  
有人也在往这个方向赶来。  
看来知道这处美景的地方并不只是喻文波一个人。  
高潮余韵中敏感的花穴哪经得起喻文波半点没慢的攻势，王柳羿咬着喻文波的肩膀也止不住一连串的呻吟，这下是决计停不下来的，好在喻文波把车停到了树林里，在车道上开过去不注意的话应该也不能一眼就发现。喻文波抱着人边肏边走了几步把对方压到一棵粗壮的树干上这才又快速地干了进来。  
摩托发出的动静震得人鼓膜发痒，好在车速也不慢碾着细沙与掉落的枝丫一路就开走了，喻文波以吻封缄被持续的快感冲昏头脑的小恋人不断溢出的尖叫，也不打算过多折腾，快到的时候抽了出来用王柳羿葱白的手指包着打了几下尽数射到了对方写满春意的脸上。  
好腥……  
嘴角也沾上了点，王柳羿还没回过神，只是觉得嘴角沾了点东西就舔了一下，白浊被艳红的舌尖卷进口腔。  
啊，吃掉了……  
两个人匆忙收拾了下喻文波就带着人先回了集合点，和土著要了干净的毛巾就把人往卫生间带，岛上条件有限，只能先这样简单地收拾一下。都到达了高潮的小情侣这下坐在椰树底下觉得腿软了，虽然两个人都还年轻，但也是真的架不住这一整天从睁眼做到闭眼的，这下总算觉得有点吃不消的两个人是真没力气去把剩下半个还没游览的海岸线逛完，只能乖乖地躲在树荫底下撸土著的小猫。  
闹了一圈有点渴，但是岛上也没有便利店，喻文波跟土著要了两个椰子开了个口，新鲜的椰汁自然是没有加工过的甜，好在味道清冽也还好下口。椰子看着大其实汁水并不算太丰沛，两个人喝完了之后椰子壳被喻文波收走。  
“你拿这个干吗呀？”  
“给你劈开来挖点椰肉尝尝味道。”  
喻文波手劲不小，但是椰子壳硬，喻文波硬劈了两下才把壳给撬了，有了缝就好操作，拿了专用的长刀片了一盘椰肉回来。  
椰肉比椰汁有滋味多了，喻文波挑不来椰子但是运气是真的好，随手摸的两个都是嫩椰，椰肉清甜多汁，王柳羿一连吃了好几个，又给喻文波喂了几口，刚刚撸过的猫还卧在肚皮上那爪子去扒拉喻文波端着椰肉的手臂。这岛上的猫还真不怕人，王柳羿给猫喂了两口，就用椰肉引着猫从自己肚子上跳下来，小家伙看着小小一只，但是着实分量不轻，被压了小半个小时胃被压得有点难受。  
王柳羿揉揉肚皮靠回树干上，一转头喻文波也用签子叉了一块椰肉喂到他嘴边。  
“干嘛啦？”王柳羿把椰肉啃进去把椰皮呸到手上，对难以撕扯的椰皮的嫌弃几乎要实体化了。  
“体验一下喂猫的快感。”  
小猫又拨了两块椰肉滚到一边继续撕扯，王柳羿倒是第一次知道猫居然也吃这玩意儿，看得稀奇随手又捏了一块，一边趁着主子不注意去摸它柔软的小肉垫。  
“有有点可爱诶。”  
“嗯。”  
喻文波不可置否地应和着，不管是专注扒拉椰肉的猫还是专注撸猫的人都还挺可爱的。王柳羿生得白，室外这太阳光一照肤色都要透明了，踏出树荫就是蓝色的天空大海，白色的细沙，每点颜色都衬得这个人格外可爱精神。  
中饭是岛上的土著准备的，大块的肉食深得王柳羿喜欢，喻文波在边上蹭了个位置一边吃一边切恨不得多长一双手。热带岛屿总是生产这些香料，肉是用当地的香料腌过的，沾着辣酱王柳羿一顿吃了不少块，甚至比喻文波吃还要多些。  
“龟龟，这肉都长哪去了？”  
喻文波捏了捏对方伶仃的胳膊，就这么瘦瘦一圈，别人的手腕差不多就是拇指到食指圈起来的大小，王柳羿的腕子两个叠一起都不够喻文波一手抓的。瘦也有瘦的好，后背展翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，一手就能揽过的细腰，抱着按在墙上透都不会吃力，身体也好软完全可以对折叠起来肏，就是这屁股和脸颊还有点软肉，好摸又好干，其实再胖一点才好，这么瘦瘦一把，自己都怕做得狠了人会坏掉。  
“不要把菜夹给我！再喂我吃素的我也不给你吃肉啦！”  
哦豁，小游客凶起来了。  
肉汁有点齁，虽然吃食味道都不错，就是口味重了些，吃完一桌菜一个人就干了半扎椰汁。土著们给每人端了一杯自己酿制的玛咖酒，王柳羿喝不了就把自己的那杯递给了喻文波，喻文波玩味地挑了挑眉没有拒绝。游客们休息了一会儿土著们就开始表演节目，互动环节就是大家一起做游戏，小朋友们喜欢这种活动，精力无限地跑来跑去，语言不通也不影响他们跟着这里当地的乐器开始跳舞。  
日头正盛，但是海风吹得舒服，王柳羿跟着玩了一会儿出了满头的汗，坐到细沙上缓了一会儿就觉得有些困了。两个人从大部队里偷偷溜出去绕到另一边的沙滩上，正好支了一排的遮阳伞和沙滩椅，王柳羿直挺挺地趴上去伸了伸懒腰，瘫在沙滩椅上跟张饼似的。  
喻文波拍了怕他的腰，“别趴着，压着胃不舒服。”  
“舒服的，别动我，我想眯一会儿。”  
宽松的沙滩裤被勒出了臀部圆润的弧度，喻文波上手捏了一把。  
“找操了？”  
王柳羿不情不愿地侧过身，有些人大概这辈子都不能体会趴着睡的乐趣，比如他爸妈，比如喻文波。小船员倒是完全不怕这看上去脆弱的沙滩椅能否撑得起两个人的体重跟着就上去了，把人搂进怀里一边顺时针给人轻轻揉着胃。  
王柳羿吃东西速度飞快，大概是工作原因，毕竟赶工的时候留给他睡觉的时间都没有，吃饭更是狼吞虎咽能吃多少吃多少，外卖的餐盒叠起来能比他人都高，这回出来倒是好吃好喝供着，吃得脸都圆了一圈，就是老是吃撑，肚皮被顶起来圆鼓鼓的，像是揣了四个月的包子。  
小游客要是个能怀孕的，被喻文波这样日夜浇灌着怎么着都应该有了，可惜他在来之前都还是个体弱各种体检指数都不达标的当代典型造价员之一，这样一具营养不良的身体，能支撑他熬夜工作都属困难，更别说再孕育一个新的生命了。  
不过喻文波不在意这个，守护这颗小珍珠的乐趣已经大过其他所有。王柳羿睡着的时候挺乖，看着应该是个文静的人，其实醒着的时候对所有未知的新事物都好奇又好动，就是现在，像一只短暂停留的飞鸟，窝在自己给他建造的安全港湾里汲取一点点温柔。  
回航的时间大约是三点多，把整个岛玩儿一遍加上再三确认不能把那只慵懒不怕人的小猫带走之后王柳羿依依不舍地上了回去的游艇。喻文波觉得有些好笑，以前没想过王柳羿是个猫党，不过这么一看这个小家伙恃宠生娇的小嘚瑟样不是和这主子一模一样么。  
回了房间两个人迅速地洗了个澡就倒进柔软的大床上睡了一会儿，临近晚饭点了王柳羿才人从被窝里捞了出来。  
“这么困？还能不能去餐厅吃饭了？”  
“再五分钟。”  
“蓝哥我一会儿有事，你能一个人去餐厅么？或者我帮你把餐叫进来？”  
“没事儿，你去忙，我等下自己去餐厅就可以了。”  
晚上迟些时候游轮里组织了变装party，海报一早就挂在餐厅门口了，王柳羿每天在船上各个角落里瞎晃自然是对每天晚上的夜间节目了如指掌。只是那个供活动举行的小舞厅本质是个酒吧，王柳羿酒精过敏，即使参加活动的有很多漂亮小姐姐，但是嘴里少点吃食总是觉得差点味道，何况这活动基本都玩到下半夜，虽然王柳羿电竞作息但是假期里还是睡得很早的。知道喻文波要去忙晚上的布置，王柳羿也没再赖着人，两个人前后脚出了房门，喻文波是船长，船上所有活动多少都要过目安排一下，好在这些天船上的其他人基本都混了个眼熟，王柳羿在餐厅里被照顾的还算周到，到了现在这第四天晚上基本已经不拿菜单给他看了，任由厨师自由发挥，总归不加酒就不会出现大问题。  
杰克船长椰奶味的冰淇淋消耗速度是从前的两倍，厨师长努力挖出了最后一个球给王柳羿最后送出去的小碟子上还压了一张提醒船长夫人注意少吃冰的免得胃疼的小纸条。为了迁就王柳羿已经用了英语，只是花体字并不比小学生的苍蝇体好认，他勉强看懂了cold和Stomachache知道别人的好意，于是一口口把冰淇淋含化了才咽下去。别说，融成奶油也好吃。  
晚上的变装派对王柳羿是没啥兴趣，他一路随便逛逛就当消食了，今天的纪念品超市格外热闹些，他在门口碰到了Jeffrey，菲律宾籍的小船员忙收银出了一身汗。要不怎么会说游轮里好赚钱呢，黑珍珠的工艺品、椰油防晒、性感泳衣、遮阳草帽……什么需求量大就卖什么。今天晚上变装party超市就卖各国的风情服饰，什么当地土著的草裙啊，苏格兰裙啊，各种超英擦边的服饰，王柳羿逛到最后看到挂了满墙的中国影楼装不禁抹了一把汗。  
真的有人穿吗？这也太几把羞耻了。  
“哟蓝哥啊！”  
高振宁的嗓门和喻文波不相上下，王柳羿觉得他们俩大概不用手机也能隔个房间交流。  
“宁王你现在不用忙？”  
“害，抓了你对象当苦力，出来缓口气呗。”  
这个称呼有点搞，王柳羿回过头对着没多少布料的影楼装眼神乱飞。  
“来来来，哥哥给你看点好东西，保证杰克喜欢！”  
“啥玩意儿？”  
不得不说东百话真的很容易把人带跑，王柳羿也不知道为啥给自己看的好东西喻文波会喜欢，直到高振宁把人带到了后边的储藏室踩了个梯子去翻最上边的柜子，一边翻一边嚷嚷，“呐，好玩意儿，压箱底啊！憋说哥哥对你们俩不好，换个人哥也不给的。接好了啊。”  
一个黑色塑料袋朝着王柳羿的小脑袋就丢了过去，还好他反应快不然就一枪爆头了。  
“什么呀？”  
“这里黑，你回房间看。”  
王柳羿狐疑地看了看头顶的日光灯，黑啥啊，这里最黑的不就是高振宁吗？  
不过他不想被船长丢下船，乖乖地道了谢就抱着个黑色塑料袋回了房间。  
讲真，高振宁搞得这么神秘的东西居然套一个黑色塑料袋，这东西搁门口就是一完美的垃圾袋。  
……船上可以搞黄色？  
王柳羿对这靛蓝色的旗袍陷入了沉思。和那些简陋的影楼装不一样，虽然他对这方面不算了解，但是好的缎面入手的触感就不同，滑溜溜的凉凉的，旗袍是水滴领的款，袖子很短只到肩下两寸，掐腰的设计很显身形。王柳羿把衣服抖了抖站在阳台边的全身镜前对着比划了下，这款要是女生穿的话裙摆大概可以垂到脚踝，他穿的话大概堪堪遮过小腿肚了。  
王柳羿把旗袍平整地摊在床上，刚准备把塑料袋给丢掉就发现里面还有个小包装，单片的布料系了几根绳，这啥玩意儿，知识盲区啊！下一秒他回忆起之前边上卖的三点式泳衣，那下身的布料都比这个多，千万别是自己想的那样啊。  
他大概是被鬼跟住了，现在才会在卫生间里搓这片摊开来都没他手掌大的布料，别说质量还真好，洗完了一股椰奶味拿吹风机烘了一下就干了。  
说到底宁王还是差点意思，毕竟没有搭配鞋子的话这身也是穿不出门的，王柳羿洗白白后赤身裸体地走出来套上了那件旗袍，盘扣的设计古典又雅致，但是怎么说也是女生的尺码，虽然他比大多女生都要瘦，但是骨架还是男性的大小，肩膀的位置有些窄，腰上倒是很松，收腰的设计穿上了甚至还有冗余。靛蓝本就衬肤色，金线镶了边给本来活泼的颜色加了点风情的韵味。  
他用手掌遮住自己的下半张脸站在镜子前转了个圈，别说还挺好看，除了自己平坦的胸部撑不起来让他看起来少了点曲线，大体这个衣架子做得还算满意。  
那，这个也要穿吗？  
单单想象这片布料套上自己的身体都觉得无比羞耻。  
那就只是试试吧，反正，又没有人。  
这片大的是在前面吗？他屈膝把两条腿套进那两根绳里撩起裙摆往上拉。  
喻文波进门就看到这让人气血上涌的一幕，王柳羿刚刚把那什么都遮不住的布料穿好，其实也没穿好，他的后摆的下端被夹一个角在那根绳上，白嫩的臀肉到纤细的长腿一览无遗。房间门是吸力的那种，合上的时候发出咔嚓一声，王柳羿听到转过头，下一秒惊慌失措的样子就被定格到喻文波的手机里了。  
“杰，杰克，那啥……我不是……那个……”  
喻文波上去帮他把叠在腰上的裙摆抽出来整理好，松紧的细带啪的一声陷进了深陷的股缝里。他抱着人坐到茶几上，一手揽着王柳羿吻上去一手探进下摆的位置去摸被布料遮挡着的下身。本来这裙摆的叉开得不算高，但是毕竟男生上身下身都长一点，王柳羿套上来这分叉直接到了大腿根，侧边露出一根丁字裤的系带，这也太招人了，喻文波一瞬间都回忆不起第一次帮他提行李时他那身粉嫩装扮的清纯样子了。  
这套旗袍是喻文波母亲定做给他未来的媳妇儿的，一定要白，才能穿得出这颜色，一定要瘦，这收腰的款才好看，腿就更重要了，这叉开到这位置不就是要看腿吗？过了门第二天一定要穿这身给婆婆敬茶，能穿上这身衣裳的女孩子也一定很好看，只是喻文波确定性向的那天开始，这件衣裳也就没了用处，船上杂物又多，放来放去最后就束之高阁了。没想到今天倒是给翻了出来，他的小珍珠穿得甚是好看。  
喻文波吻得好凶，揽着对方的手臂在光滑的肌肤上来回抚摸，王柳羿疲于同时应对灵活的手指和舌尖，他被亲得喘不上气整个人都要酥了喻文波才松开他的唇瓣。阴蒂被玩至充血硬硬地立在那里顶着柔软的布料，喻文波直接插进两根指头用力地翻搅了起来。两人都已情动，王柳羿出了好多水，喻文波甚至来不及脱掉衣裤只是拉开裤链就抱着王柳羿坐了上去。完全勃起的阴茎沉甸甸的，龟头有点弯，喻文波握着柱身沾了点溢出花穴的淫液充当润滑，分开湿润的小花瓣慢慢顶了进去，缓和地抽插了几下让王柳羿适应之后就是疾风骤雨地肏干。  
“小宝知道这件衣服是哪来的吗？”  
喻文波激动得声音都有些不稳了，性器破开紧致柔软的肉壁一下比一下进得深，骚水止不住地往外冒，被阴茎搅出好一阵咕叽的水声，王柳羿的屁股被拍得又红又烫都要熟了。  
他简直要把那下面的卵蛋都塞进来了。  
王柳羿咬着自己的指尖也压抑不住娇吟，他的脑袋像是一团浆糊哪里还记得起高振宁使坏的表情，只得摇摇头，眼下他除了贪婪地吞噬喻文波给予的一切之外什么都顾不上了。  
“这是我妈给我未来的新娘初夜之后准备的。”  
“穿上了就是我们家的人了。”  
“我们关系就坐实了。”  
前面就是落地镜，喻文波抱着人把对方摆成了一个跪趴的姿势撩起后面的裙摆又插了进去，他伏在王柳羿的背上去亲对方露出领子的好看的半截后颈，一只手把被体液弄得湿哒哒的布料剥开去揉探出蚌肉的小珍珠，另一只手环到王柳羿胸口去解对方好不容易系上的盘扣。  
王柳羿被肏得迷迷糊糊，他的小船员用手指和阴茎一次次把他推上云端，他回应着身后人的亲吻，听着对方一口一个我的小新娘，小宝，宝宝的，肉麻到不行。他从来不知道自己居然喜欢这样肉麻的话。  
小游客上身没力气支撑，只能这样趴在柔软的地毯上，胯被身后的牢牢地握在手里，屁股被迫抬高成一个方便操弄的角度，后面的裙摆因为重力的原因堆到了腰身以上的位置，正好露出窄窄的一截细腰。这个姿势是真的好肏，进得又深，喻文波的手指夹着那颗小珍珠都要玩出花来了，摸了一手的淫液，边给王柳羿手淫边肏。王柳羿哪经得住这样，脑袋垫在胳膊上，偶尔分神去看那面镜子，自己放荡地趴着在地上撅着屁股，身上的人倒是一眨不眨地时刻关注着自己的表情，好像在观察自己舒不舒服。绞着地毯边缘的手指被对方用手顶开十指相扣地握住，亲吻随之落在了王柳羿半侧着头的唇瓣上，前后夹击的快感他快要承受不住了，像是波涛汹涌的海面上的一叶小舟，对抗不了那要淹没他的狂风巨浪，只好向这股力量臣服。  
要被吃掉了呢。  
“太舒服了吗？蓝哥怎么哭了？”  
观察力敏锐的小船员第一时间就发现了他的小珍珠濒临高潮的表情，微微蹙着眉，眼角鼻尖都泛着情欲的粉色，撩了一条白腿扛在自己肩上把姿势又换成了正面位。粗长的鸡巴把花穴撑得满满当当地转了一圈，小游客前面射出来的时候小珍珠也被掐了一把，三个地方同时到达高潮，淫水又湿又黏的一大滩尽数吹到了喻文波的龟头上，这穴儿是真的软，又小又窄，像是已经认了主了，每回喻文波进来的时候都乖得不行，紧紧地包裹着凶狠的阴茎，真的是怎么肏都舒服。  
“老婆傻掉了？不说话就接着肏你。”  
知道对方到了喻文波的动作也没停下，被强制延长的高潮期又酥又麻，王柳羿望着喻文波的眼神都有些痴了，过分的迷恋都要溢出来。他一只手搭上喻文波撑在自己头边的胳膊，对方会意地低下头去亲索吻的唇瓣，王柳羿黏黏糊糊地讲：“那我不说话了。”  
甚至摸了摸喻文波下面还鼓胀着的两颗卵蛋，“怎么这么满啊……”  
王柳羿碰不得酒大概不知道，玛卡入酒药力更甚，本就补身子壮阳的东西喻文波一下子喝了两杯，还是当地上好的药材，真是对着王柳羿的脚腕子都能硬起来，晚上不射个两发是绝对消不了的。  
也不是之前的初哥了，他们俩这两天翻来覆去不知道做了多少回，那两处连在一起指不定都没有比分开的时候时间短上多少。做的次数多了就没一开始插进来就想射这么敏感了，龟头普通的刺激明显不够，一定要王柳羿在高潮的时候死命地绞才能出一次精。好在小游客身子骨好抱，声音也软，出了那处花瓣似的穴儿身上有太多可以累积快感的东西，喻文波原想晚上不这么折腾，射完了抱着人睡也就好了，偏偏小家伙儿把自己的聘礼都给翻出来了，加上之前下海捞的那颗珍珠，这下可真是赖不掉，就是他们老喻家的媳妇儿，要给他睡一辈子的。  
“你，快点射啊！”  
“要我射哪里？”  
骚水湿了一屁股，后面的入口都要泡软了，喻文波前面没拔出来后面探进一根指尖就被夹得紧紧的，连带着前面的穴儿都缩了几下，哀求着讨好这根不讲道理的鸡巴。  
“杰克，杰克哥……”王柳羿被搞的腰眼小腹都发热泛麻，他知道自己现在的样子一定难看极了，恬不知耻地要身上的男人给予更多的快感，他本来不是这样的，只是面前的这个人总能开发出自己身上更多的弱点，只要稍稍对付一个方面他就扛不住，更别说所有敏感处都被用力地爱抚着，沉浸在连绵的高潮余韵中，在阴蒂一次又一次被指尖拨弄揉捏下，几方快感的加持终于让人崩溃地哭出了声。  
“老公，救救我吧……”  
他攀着唯一的救援不敢撒手，连求饶的声音浸满了春意，这哪里是讨饶，这是找肏啊。  
喻文波把人抱到身上轻轻操弄，一边亲吻对方的眼泪哄着，“老婆再夹一夹？马上就射了，射到你……唔……”  
不是王柳羿有多矜持，只是这粗俗下流话从喻文波嘴里讲出来的伤害力太大，羞得他眼泪都止不住。后面喻文波把他掉了个头，把尺寸相当过分的鸡巴肏进他的嘴里都记不住反抗。  
阴蒂和花穴落入了对方的口舌与手掌之中，他也只能努力安抚这勃发的欲望，学着他之前对自己做的那样用舌尖去舔马眼里溢出的精液，亲吻那两颗饱满的阴囊，用狭窄的喉咙去带给恋人快感。喻文波这边也玩的起劲，属于他的小珍珠一碰花穴就跟着收缩，他有时候甚至不用插入，只用自己的舌头或者一根手指就能让这颗小珍珠达到顶端。食指被穴肉绞紧，自己的鸡巴被这么含着的时候是真的爽，让他死在王柳羿身上他都肯。  
啧，要到了。  
舌尖舔了几下就把小珍珠含进口里，用舌头用力地碾着，中指并入翻搅着穴内的淫水，他的小宝贝又要吹了，这次他痛痛快快地射了一发，又浓又腥的白浊被小游客尽数咽了下去，王柳羿吮干净最后一滴精才把喻文波的鸡巴吐了出来，趴在一边咳得人都抖了起来。喻文波连忙把人抱紧怀里一下一下亲着，亲了一会儿又觉得不满足，去摸王柳羿纤细光滑的腿根，撩得王柳羿都顾不上害臊，往他身上锤了一拳。  
“小宝，我还想肏……”  
“不要了……好累……都麻掉了？”  
“真不要？”  
率先投降的总是第一个被收买的小珍珠，喻文波又亲又哄，小游客只得乖顺地打开腿让对方再尽兴一次。房间的灯没人去关，白皙的肉体半遮在靛蓝的旗袍下愈发勾人，就是腿间那处美景像是绽放在白雪深处的红梅，又娇又艳，喻文波就该宠着哄着，撩得红梅开成合欢，被他的精浇灌，挨他发狠的肏。  
丝质的旗袍本是又薄又滑，现在沾了两人的汗紧紧地贴合着王柳羿的身体，衣服被剥落的时候喻文波还有些不舍，轻咬着王柳羿柔软的耳骨，“蓝哥，你穿蓝色真好看。”  
“呜，你怎么还这么硬，你要弄一晚上吗？”  
“我要弄你一辈子。”

 

end


End file.
